Wireless communications systems provide both voice and data communications using a variety of popular protocols in a variety of established frequency bands.
However, fixed frequency band systems may not be suitable for every environment. For example, high frequency signals may be advantageous for use in open terrain but not in underground tunnels. In large population centers, assigned bands may be crowded and subject to interference. Additionally, a fixed frequency band device may not be compliant with regulations in all jurisdictions. These constraints may require users to acquire multiple systems or to purchase more expensive systems (e.g., systems with additional power) in order to satisfy site requirements and/or regulatory requirements.